Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a power storage control apparatus and a power storage control method that control a plurality of power storage apparatuses deployed in a power distribution network.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, power storage apparatuses that temporarily store electric power are deployed in a power distribution network in which a plurality of consumers are connected. Periodical maintenances are performed on such power storage apparatuses to maintain the performance thereof. Here, it has been known that the full power storage capacity of the power storage apparatus is decreased every time the charge/discharge control is performed. To accurately measure the full power storage capacity of the power storage apparatus at a given time, it is required to completely discharge the power storage apparatus by arranging a certain period of unused time and then charge the power storage apparatus with a minute current.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electric power network system that shares a power storage apparatus connected to a smart-grid network so that a user who does not own a power storage apparatus can use the shared power storage apparatus via the network.